Merry Freaking Christmas and a Ninjago New Year!
by BlackWolfRises
Summary: It's the ninja's first Christmas as a team! Kai forgets to buy his presents, and all the others decide to play a massive game of Truth or Dare. Truths and Dares needed, please review!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: MERRY CHRISTMAS (in 2 days)! So, this fic is a Truth or Dare one, and was written by both **bookworm108** and I. You guys should check out her stories! She's awesome! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

Merry Freaking Christmas and a Ninjago New Year!

**_Ayesha_**

Don't you just hate alarm clocks? Well, I was having the coolest dream ever; I was on the tallest rollercoaster in the world, and I was about to go rocketing down this massive drop, when the stupid alarm clock went and rang. I sat up groggily, trying to find the darn thing. Of course, I couldn't see much without my glasses. Luckily for me, the clock had woken up everyone else in the room, and in the room next door, it seemed, as Jayde stumbled through the door and kicked the source of annoyance across the room.

I jumped off my top bunk, opened my familiar black backpack, and rifled through it, looking for my glasses. As I was doing so, Jayde suddenly gasped, and shouted, "Merry Christmas everyone!" I couldn't believe it. Of all the days in the year to forget, how could I forget Christmas? At least I remembered it yesterday, and bought all my presents. Otherwise, I'd be screwed. When I finally managed to find my glasses, I slid them on, shuddering slightly at the feeling of the cold metal on my face.

When I looked around the room, I noticed that Kai seemed to be hyperventilating. Seems like I wasn't the only one who forgot Christmas. At least I remembered to get my presents. Kai, on the other hand… He was dead meat. I then began to contemplate whether to help him out or not, but then I thought, nah, just let him figure it out. Geez, I'm so mean, aren't I? I smiled to myself, as I saw Kai leap down from his bed without even getting changed, and run outside only to flip over the railing of the Bounty, and dash into Ninjago City, to buy his presents, no doubt.

The other ninja and Jayde just stared after him in confusion. "Well, that was strange." Zane offered. We all nodded in agreement, and sat in silence, awkwardly. I decided something needed to happen, and fast, or I was going to die of severe boredom. "Hey, you guys want to play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Jayde shouted, over the affirmative murmurs from the other members of the team. "I'll go get Leah! Should I bring Heather?" Jayde asked me. I thought about that for a moment. I really didn't like Heather. And she hated me too. But, hey, it was Christmas, and it wouldn't be right to exclude her. "Yeah," I confirmed, "Bring Heather too." Jayde nodded and rushed out of the room.

A.N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. Can you guys post some truths and dares that we can use next time? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review with more truths and dares!

Merry Freaking Christmas and a Ninjago New Year

**_Jayde_**

As I rushed out of the room to get Heather, I thought about how strange it was that Ayesha agreed to let her be in the same room as her, let alone play Truth or Dare with her. Maybe Ayesha was just in a good mood? I shrugged to myself as I pushed open the door of the room I shared with Heather and Leah. "Hey guys!" I called out to the two, who were currently still sprawled, half asleep, on their beds. "Guys! We're playing Truth or Dare! You guys should play with us!" I enthused.

Leah immediately perked up at the mention of Truth or Dare, as she leapt out of bed and proceeded to pull Heather out of bed. "Heather! Come on!" she shouted, "You love Truth or Dare!" Heather sat up slowly, and mumbled something unintelligible. "What did you say?" Leah asked.

"I said not with Ayesha!" she half-yelled. I sighed to myself. This could take a while. "Heather, it's Christmas, and Ayesha agreed to be nice to you." I convinced her. The last part was a lie, but hey, if it got Heather out of bed it was fine with me!

After a few minutes of thinking to herself, Heather propped herself up on her elbows, and slowly stumbled out of bed. As she was walking out of the room, the Air elemental crashed into the doorframe, before shaking her head and mumbling to herself, while steadily making her way to the room Ayesha shared with the boys.

Leah and I could only follow her into the room, and sit down in the messy circle that Ayesha, Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Zane and Heather had formed. What puzzled me a little was that Kai was still nowhere to be seen. He had rushed off when I woke them all up and wished them a Merry Christmas, but… I shook myself out of my thoughts, and smiled brightly as Jay started speaking.

"Okay, who wants me to ask them?" he questioned. Leah shrugged to herself, before offering "I'll go." Jay grinned, thinking for a minute. I didn't like the look on his face. It was… evil. This was going to be bad. "Truth or Dare?" he asked the Water elemental. Leah thought for a minute, before replying nervously, "Dare!"

Jay grinned his maniacal grin again, and spoke, "I dare you to sing one song to all of us!" Leah's mouth dropped open.

"B-but I can't sing! Can I at least do it with someone else? Please?" She pleaded. Jay sat there for a minute; thinking, and finally replied, "Okay, I'll change it so that you, Heather, Ayesha and Jayde all have to sing; but you have to do it one at a time!" he finished.

I had to sing? In front of everyone? Well, at least Kai wasn't here. Suddenly, as if on cue, Kai burst through the door, arms full of presents. "What'd I miss?" he asked. For some reason, Ayesha burst out laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows; what was so funny? Apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused. As I glanced around the room, I noticed that everyone was as perplexed as I was; staring at Ayesha as if she was a maniac.

"Sorry!" Ayesha managed to speak through laughs, "It's just that Kai looks like a ninja Santa!" Realization dawned on me as I stole a quick glance at Kai, who was wearing his usual red ninja suit with a whole heap of presents. He did look like a ninja Santa. I, along with the rest of the room, joined Ayesha in laughing. Even Kai was laughing!

Suddenly, a panicked look crossed Jay's face as he interjected "Wait! You just said that so you wouldn't have to do the dare!" Ayesha sighed, while nodding her head. Everyone tried to sober their laughter, as Jay began to speak again, "Well, who wants to go first? Reluctantly, I stood up. What can I say? It's better to get it over and done with, right? Ayesha smiled at me encouragingly, and gave me a discreet thumbs-up sign.

I smiled back at her, as I quickly dashed outside to grab my familiar acoustic guitar. When I came back inside, Ayesha had already pulled her black bass guitar out of its case, and plugged it into the amp. That girl knew me too well. "So," she began as she strummed a few practice chords, "What're you singing?" I faltered for a minute. What should I sing? Then the perfect idea popped into my head, as I leaned over and whispered the name to Ayesha, who smiled knowingly and nodded her head once.

I took a deep breath, and began to sing:

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_That you'd be here by now_

I finished with a long note, and smiled once at everyone as they clapped, but I couldn't help but notice that Kai had been looking at me the whole time. Ayesha grinned at me wolfishly, as she noticed that I had let my eyes rest on Kai for longer than anyone else in the room. I rolled my eyes at her antics, and asked "Okay, I'm done! Who's next?" Heather stood up and took her place between Ayesha and I.

"I'm singing Better Than Revenge." She stated simply, averting her eyes from Ayesha, who shrugged, and began to play along with my guitar and Heather's voice.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

She finished, as Ayesha played the last chord. I frowned to myself though, as the room burst into applause. I didn't know Heather had ever had a boyfriend. Ayesha looked just as confused as I did, as I glanced over to her for clarification.

Suddenly, Leah stood up. "Since I know Ayesha doesn't want to go yet, I'll go!" She proclaimed, as she replaced Heather and announced her song. "Well, I don't really know a lot of songs, and I'm not really much of a singer, but I'll try singing Enchanted." She decided. Ayesha and I nodded, as she began to sing.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, _

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

As Leah finished, I immediately felt a pang of sympathy for her. Unlike Heather, I knew exactly who she was singing about. Leah had a boyfriend back in her home, and although she never really talked much about him, it was obvious that she missed him. Ayesha didn't seem to get it though, as she shrugged to herself, dismissing the thought.

"Okay Ayesha," Jay began, obviously enjoying us embarrassing ourselves, "It's your turn!" Ayesha sighed, and thought for a second. "Fine then, I'll sing Sparks Fly." She turned to the group and began to sing:

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_should i just do this bit?_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

She finished with a long, enduring chord on her bass guitar, as once again, the room burst into applause. I smiled knowingly at Ayesha; I knew exactly who she was singing about; it was all in the lyrics. She glared back at me, obviously not enjoying all the attention. "There!" she demanded, "I sang my song! Now it's someone else's turn to go!"

Everyone looked at Leah as she thought about who to ask. "Hmmmm… I pick Zane!" she decided. I smiled to myself; a nindroid playing a game of Truth or Dare, this was sure to be interesting!

A.N: There! Finally finished! So, next up is Zane! It would be great if you guys could leave some truths or dares for him in the reviews! Also, we don't own Sparks Fly, Better Than Revenge, If This Were a Movie or Enchanted. Yes, they are all songs by Taylor Swift (bookworm108 and I are both obsessed with her music)!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! But bookworm108 and I are back now, so we're gonna try updating more often XD Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and remember to review this time with more truths and dares!

Merry Freaking Christmas and a Ninjago New Year

**_Kai_**

'Zane? Heh, this is going to be interesting', I thought, as Leah chose the ninja of ice to go next. "I dare you to… Umm…" Leah trailed off, not quite sure what to ask the nindroid. "Hey, I know!" Jay piped up from the back of the room, "I can try altering one of his switches so that he acts differently!" he suggested enthusiastically. Leah nodded, before agreeing, "As long as you're sure it's safe, go ahead! This'll be funny!"

"Zane? You're okay with that?" Jay asked the nindroid.

"Yes, it's fine. Just don't do anything permanent." He cautioned, before opening his chest panel. Jay walked over to him, and tinkered with a few wires and switches, before pushing Zane's power button, effectively shutting him down. A few seconds later, Jay rebooted the nindroid, who came back to life almost instantly.

"Does anyone have, like, a mirror?" Zane asked, in a strangely high-pitched voice. "Ermahgerd I need a mirror! Like, right now! Does my hair look okay? OMG what if it doesn't? What if it's out of fashion?" he babbled.

"Jay, what did you do to him?" Cole asked warily. Jay just looked at the earth ninja sheepishly, before replying, "Well, you could say I switched on his 'girl switch'…" he trailed off, before stifling a laugh.

Suddenly, Zane squealed. "OH. MY. GAWD. My hair is so fugly! I NEED A HAIRBRUSH! AND TWO HAIR-TIES! RIGHT NOW!" Heather sighed, before walking into her room, and returning with her plastic purple hairbrush and hair bands in her hand. Zane snatched the brush off the ninja of air, before brushing it down, and tying it in two high pigtails. Zane huffed once, before mumbling, "Well, it's like, better than nothing."

The nindroid sniffed, before perching himself neatly on a chair, unlike the rest of us, who were seated on the floor. "So, like, what are we gonna do now? OMG are we gonna play like, spin the bottle? Ermahgerd we should totally, like, play spin the bottle!" Zane enthused. "Eew, no Zane!" I protested, "That's disgusting!"

"No it's not!" Zane argued, "It's like, not my problem if like, you're too scared to kiss a girl!"

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly when Zane said that. "Dude, shut up!" I said jokingly, "You're not completely sane right now." Zane gasped, offended, before retorting,

"That's not even how you say my name! It's like, Zane! Not Sane! You totally got it wrong!"

I face-palmed, before asking, "Jay, you really screwed him up, didn't you?" Jay just snickered, and nodded once.

"You know what, Kai? I'm gonna like, make you do a dare now!" Zane insisted in his ridiculous soprano voice. I gulped; this couldn't be good. "Since you're like, so against kissing, I dare you to like, kiss Jayde! Like, now!"

I froze. I had to kiss Jayde?! I looked over at the ninja of nature, who was blushing furiously. I couldn't do this. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I insisted, "I can't do that! It would be too awkward! We're ninja, not matchmakers!" I argued. Zane smirked at me evilly, before saying, "Then I guess, you're like, too scared to kiss a girl, then! And, that like, totally means that you're like, a baby!"

That set me off. I hated being called a baby. So without another word, I marched up to Jayde, who was still blushing tomato red, and brushed my lips softly over hers. Jayde wrapped her arms around my neck, slightly deepening the kiss. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around Jayde's waist. I was surprised, to say the least. Then, I realized what I was doing, and broke away from Jayde hesitantly, who smiled at me, before sitting down again.

Zane was staring dreamily at us. "Oh my god, that was like, totally cute! I should like, totally become a matchmaker!" Lloyd, Ayesha and Cole were laughing at me, while Heather and Leah just smiled at Jayde and I.

"Shut up!" I said angrily. "It's my turn to dare someone!" I thought for a moment; who should I dare? I looked around the room; Lloyd was making faces at me. I narrowed my eyes, before announcing, "Lloyd! Truth or dare?"

A.N: Kai and Jayde kissed! Yeah, this chappie was a bit short, I know XD But next chapter will be funny, I promise! Remember to review, guys!


End file.
